


L Is For The Way You Look At Me

by Whenshipssail



Category: Band of Brothers, Generation Kill
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, mentioned Babe Heffron, mentioned Eugene Roe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a thing for karaoke, more specifically drunken karaoke and honestly anything that embarrasses or gets a reaction out of Brad is totally worth it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	L Is For The Way You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Generation Kill fanfiction so I hope you like it :)

"L is for the way you look at me,  
O is for the only one I see,  
V is very, very extraordinary,  
E is even more than anyone that you adore and --"

Ray was quickly cut off as Brad swooped in and threw him over his shoulder, ignoring Ray's hysterical giggles and the way he nuzzled his face into Brad's shirt.

"C'mon Ray, let's get you to bed," Brad murmured to him, "you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk Bradley," Ray cried, as Brad attempted to wrestle him out of his shoes, "I'm just tipsy."

"Sure," Brad replied, stripping Ray down to his boxers and hauling him into the bed.

"Babe is the one who's drunk!" Ray murmured, more to himself than to Brad. 

"Yeah, but Gene's looking after him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like sing cheesy love songs."

"I thought you were looking after me, Brad," Ray pouted.

"I always am, I've just learned to zone out of your stupidity, so it takes me while to notice when you're acting like a retard."

Ray gives him a grin, before holding out his arms like a two year old. Brad rolled his eyes, before stripping down to his underwear and crawling into the bed beside Ray and pulling him against his chest. Ray nuzzled the skin above his heart and Brad pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Night Brad," Ray murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight Ray."


End file.
